bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infestation
The infestation is a far more powerful cousin to the Infestor however this is a Floating Fortress, it's far slower but it carrys considerably more fire-power and infest pods than the smaller version. It's a horrifying infestation! '''''It's questionable if it's even helping the bloons, the acid doesn't even spare the bloons. It just goes around unleashing plagues of Infest spores wherever it goes... Info The infestation has 75,000 health and it moves at 1/8th of the speed of a BFB It's immune to acid weaponry. It's Very rare! it CAN appear close to round 200, however it can take another 1 or 2 hundred rounds before you even get signs of this thing's arrival. (if you do encounter it at all (you'll be more likely to encounter it later)). If one will spawn then you will see a slight increase in how many Infestors (and other infested blimps of the like) spawn before it, also regular infested things and pods/spores may start appearing. (increasing in quantity as the round gets closer). The Infestation is infested itself! This gives it the over-time regeneration and an armor layer that comes with being infested! Also the shield from the Infest will give the infestation bonus health! (WTF!) These almost only spawn on high difficulties (on easy you ''pretty much ''wont find one, but you can). Upon defeat Infestors become far less common (but they may start to become more common if you are somehow going to encounter another Infestation(you probably wont, they're VERY rare)). It has 10 AD. Acid rockets They act simular to what the Infestors carry however these fire slightly faster, they're fired from each side in a burst of 3 (so in total 6 are launched at a time!) they also have more powerful acid, with the power of a 3/x glue gunner! They also have greater splash, however these actually affect bloons/blimps ''that aren't infested with the acid effects that're same as a 2/x glue gunner (yes, this can acid blimps!). Carrier bay It slowly releases things like moabs/bfbs that're infested (occasionaly the moab will be heavily infested!) Infest pods. The pods are almost the same as those launched from the Infestor, it gives "vines" that regenerate and act as a shield for the host and it allows for the hosts weapons to coat victims in acid. These move at the speed of a purple bloon! It spits out 4 of these from each Pod-maker, it has 2 pod-makers on each side (for a total of 16!!) each time it releases them, this happens at a slow rate. Larger targets will not get instantly infested, it will only be partially infested (which doesn't help it) and so either it'll have to wait until the infest "grows" or it may get hit by another infest pod which will speed up or complete the infest (some things for example the what the Infestation was are HUGE and so they take quite a lot of pods and time to finish infesting. For every 100 pixels the host is long (and high) it gains +0.5 health regeneration per second and +20 shield, the shield regenerates at +5 per second. If the infested thing can create bloons, it'll either create infest pods or it'll spawn the bloons as normal but they will be infested. (all children/bloons produced will be infested). If the infested has weapons those weapons now can apply the "acid" effect (equal to that of a 2/0 glue gunner) the duration depends on the power of the weapon. The infest pods can occasionally (and they all will do so if there is nothing to infest) go to a tower, this does 2-3 damage and it applys acid that's the equivilent of a '''4/1 glue gunner (this is VERY deadly). Each pod has 100 health. Heavy Infest pods The heavy infest pods are a terrifying sight, even more violent than the already dangerous standard Infest pods. These move at the speed of a green bloon. On contact with a (questionably) fortunate bloon/blimp it gets coated in a ''red ''set of vines, these regenerate at 2x the rate, it shields for 2.5x the damage compared to standard infest! For every 100 pixels the host is long (and high) it gains +2 health regeneration per second and +50 shield the shield regenerates at +10 per second. The Infestation spits out 2 of these per Heavy Pod-maker, it has 1 maker on each side for 4 per release! These infest far larger targets than standard Infest pods, however some things are large enough to even resist a Heavy Pod, however this also spreads at 2x the rate of normal (if a very large thing has both heavy infest and regular infest growing, then whatever there is the most of will be the infest the thing gets, however the heavy infest will actually infest the regular infest). If the heavily infested thing can create bloons, it'll either create infest pods or it'll spawn the bloons as normal but they will be heavily infested. (all children/bloons produced will be heavily infested). If an infested carrier can create quite powerful things from a bay it will produce Heavy Infest pods instead! If the heavily infested has weapons those weapons now can apply the "acid" effect (equal to that of a 3/0 glue gunner) the duration depends on the power of the weapon. On contact with a monkey (or any other tower) (it'll only head for these if there's nothing to infest (fortunately!)) it'll infest it! The monkey if it doesn't have enough Loyalty (if it has less than around 400-500) it will start attacking your towers! If it has enough loyalty that towers loyalty will be significantly lowered perminantly (by around 400-500), but fortunately the infestation will give it a shield and it will get a regen! Each heavy pod has 550 health. Children It releases 2 Infestors. Upon the destruction of the Infestation it explodes like an acid rocket (with a radius easily exceeding that of a 3/2 bomb tower!) Back-story With Raus created, Cever managed to think of a new creation, inspired by the plans for a new set of creations, the "Floating fortresses". This idea was also approved, the creation was a success, another carrier like the first, it also had heavy firepower and it has intelligence. However whilst it was being tested a Infestor released a group of pods, these quickly went to the new creation to try to infest it! However the sheer size of the beast made it impossible to infest, or so it was thaught, with several infestor pods stuck to what would become the Infestation, the pods begun to spread and grow, eventually even the giant was taken over, all of the weapon systems and the bloon-bays were corrupted, they were modified with the simple reason of spreading the infestation... What's now the Infestation was still somehow completely aware of the situation, it's even capable of controlling the infestation controlling it... Category:Floating Fortresses Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Carrier Category:Immune Bloons